<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warped 2020 - Watergun Fight by Chieana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677051">Warped 2020 - Watergun Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana'>Chieana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Summer, Summer of Like, Touring Shenanigans, Warped Tour 2005, Water Guns, warped2020, water gun fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he straightened up, he came face-to-face with a surprised looking Gerard. Holding a super soaker. They looked at each other and dark looks filled their eyes. It. Was. On.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>On a particularly hot day during Warped Tour, Frank is invited to a watergun fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Frank Iero/Pete Wentz, Frank iero/Gerard Way (suggested), Mikey Way/Pete Wentz (suggested)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Warped 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warped 2020 - Watergun Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made it cute and funny, because I can 🖤 I got the prompt watergun fights and knew exactly what I wanted: a whiny Frank getting coralled into a fun activity 👍 I might make a follow-up at some point about any of the Interesting Things I hinted at/happened in this, but don't hold me to that 🙈</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so hot. Unbearably hot. <i>Sweltering</i>. Frank was hiding in his bunk, under his blanket. It didn’t matter anyway, because it felt like he was being burned by the fires of hell no matter what he did. Maybe he should check his temperature. Nah, he probably didn’t have a fever. Probably.</p>
<p>Frank groaned in self-pity. They had a performance tonight, but today in particular he was so not ready for it. It was too fucking hot to do anything, let alone jump around on stage. Frank turned around and hugged his pillow to himself. He wondered briefly where Jamia had gone off to, but quickly decided that finding her would be a Bad Idea, because he would probably cling to her and she’d murder him. It was too hot for hugging people anyway.</p>
<p>The door unlatched and someone climbed into the tour bus. Frank ignored it and snuggled into the pillow. Footsteps made their way further into the bus. Frank got chills down his spine. Whoever this person was, it was not someone who was supposed to be in this bus: Frank didn’t recognise the footsteps. Frank let himself revel in all the morbid ways he could be murdered when the footsteps halted next to him.</p>
<p>“Frankie? You cool, dude?” Oh, it was Wentz. Probably looking for Mikey, the two of them had been getting awfully close this tour. Frank turned his face and eyed Pete. He hummed in acknowledgement. Pete quirked an eyebrow. Frank rolled his eyes. Pete chuckled and grinned at him.</p>
<p>“I have the solution to our agony, my friend,” Pete said with sparkling eyes. Frank frowned and twisted around. He forgot he was cuddling the pillow, so he dragged it along like a child cuddling their comfort plushie. Oh well, Pete was probably still twice as embarrassing as Frank anyway. Pete eyed the pillow for a second before lifting his eyes to Frank’s again.</p>
<p>“Pray, do tell,” Frank muttered, pretending he wasn’t curious and ignoring Pete’s look. Pete smirked and lifted his arms from behind his back. He was holding a fucking <i>super soaker</i> in each hand. Frank’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>“I could fucking kiss you right now, but I think you’d rather Mikey did,” Frank mumbled as he marvelled at the two massive water guns. Pete squeaked before stepping closer and pecking Frank on the lips. Woah, what the fuck? Frank giggled: Pete was so dumb sometimes. Well, two could play that game, Frank wasn’t scared of kissing his friends.</p>
<p>“Dude, you deserve better than that, don’t tell Jamia though,” Frank said with a wink. As a joke. Jamia knew about his kissing boys habit. And truly so did everyone else on this tour. Frank had been kissing a lot of men backstage. Also, it was hard to ignore when Gerard and he were necking on stage while Jamia was in the audience laughing at them. Frank leaned forwards and pulled Pete in to give him a good smooch. There may have been some tongue involved, but he’d never admit to it.</p>
<p>Pete stared at him with an awed look on his face, a rosy tint on his cheeks (meaning he was probably blushing fiercely), mouth slightly opened. Frank smirked and leaned forwards again, this time to steal one of the super soakers. That didn’t stop Pete from gasping and widening his eyes. Frank rolled out of the bunk and ran towards the front of the bus with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Let’s fucking go!” he yelled behind him and tumbled out of the bus. As he straightened up, he came face-to-face with a surprised looking Gerard. Holding a super soaker. They looked at each other and dark looks filled their eyes. It. Was. On.</p>
<p>Frank let out a wolfish howl as he dodged to the side when Gerard attempted an assault on him. Pete looked at them and laughed. He shrieked and ducked when Gerard aimed at him, making evasive manoeuvres and bumping into Frank. Frank giggled and pulled Pete along behind a stack of crates.</p>
<p>“Get your ass out here, Iero. I’ll annihilate you,” Gerard growled out. Frank laughed mockingly.</p>
<p>“I’d like to see you try, Way,” he responded. Gerard huffed in response. Pete cursed and pushed Frank away. Frank twisted around to see what happened.</p>
<p>Oh, Mikey.</p>
<p>Mikey is what happened.</p>
<p>Mikey had <i>two</i> super soakers. His sunglasses reflected the sun intimidatingly as he took big, controlled steps towards them, taking aim. Frank felt his heart bounce in terror and lunged forwards, dodging Gerard’s attack as he leaped forwards into a summersault over the field. He ended up behind the bus as Pete got splashed in the back before rolling behind a van.</p>
<p>Pete gasped and held a hand against his chest. Frank made eye contact with him. They both nodded. Pete counted down with his fingers. Three. Two. One. Go! Both of them leapt out of their hiding places and shot at the two brothers. Gerard squealed in surprise and got splashed in the face by Frank. Mikey giggled and ran away, dodging Pete’s beams successfully. Both of the brothers took cover. Mikey laughed loudly when Gerard whined.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Iero!” Gerard wailed. Frank and Pete laughed as Mikey’s laughter faded into chuckles. </p>
<p>“Ha! You wish, Way. You’ll have to go through Jamia first,” Frank yelled back. Gerard snorted.</p>
<p>“Like she wouldn’t just ask to watch!” Frank cackled and looked out onto the battle-field.</p>
<p>“Hey, what the fuck! You guys started without us!” Ray yelled as he entered the battlefield with some friends.</p>
<p>“Pick a side, Toro. And pick wisely,” Pete said gravely from where he’d snuck behind the crates again. Ray wasn’t alone. He had brought Andy, Patrick and Zacky along with him, all of them armed with a super soaker. Frank smirked as he saw the four of them glare at each other before they all scattered. Zacky and Ray ended up with Pete and Frank, making Patrick and Andy join allegiance with the Way brothers.</p>
<p>“The sides have been chosen. May the best team win,” Mikey said solemnly before diving out of his hiding spot and running out in the open. Frank knew better, but Ray and Pete moved out of cover to take aim. Pete was shot again, this time in his chest, but he managed to snag Mikey’s leg.</p>
<p>Frank eyed the proceedings before him, Ray attempting to avoid Mikey while taking aim at Gerard’s arm pointing out from behind the other side of the bus. Patrick attempted a summersault to the other side of the crates Pete was hiding behind, but stumbled and ended sprawled on the ground. Ray couldn’t get a hit on Gerard, but Frank smirked; he had an idea. He nudged Zacky who turned and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m gonna sneak-attack Gee, keep those idiots somewhat dry, if you can.” Zacky chuckled and gave him a thumbs up before leaning out and shooting at and hitting Mikey. Mikey groaned and dove behind cover again as Frank started army crawling behind the bus towards Gerard. He kept an eye out to what was happening, the gap underneath the bus was big enough for him to look out, meaning it was also big enough for him to be seen. Frank stayed low and kept crawling towards the front end of the bus.</p>
<p>Frank’s quick glances and the pathetically girly shrieks and squeaks of everyone helped him keep track of what was happening. Ray was completely soaked, his hair dripping sadly down his face. Zacky seemed to be unscathed, but so was Andy. Zacky pulled some impressive moves to protect Ray and Pete from an assault by Andy. Pete managed to hit Patrick in the chest when Patrick attempted to run into the chaos again. He sunk down dramatically onto his knees, let out an impressive yowl and fell down onto his face. Pete laughed maniacally despite getting soaked by Mikey. Ray managed to hit Mikey’s leg another time, as Zacky managed to hit Gerard’s arm. Gerard seemed to only shoot out from behind cover while giggling, not obtaining any more damage beyond Zacky’s well-aimed shot.</p>
<p>“Where the fuck did Iero go? Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Gerard jeered with a grin and shot a quick glance from out his cover. On the wrong end. Frank smirked as he kneeled on the other short end of the bus, Gerard in his sights. He lifted his super soaker and soaked Gerard. Gerard screamed in terror as Frank cackled.</p>
<p>“I’m right here, babe!” he screamed. Andy slid back and hit Frank right in the chest, but it was entirely worth it. Frank quickly unscrewed the water container and dunked the last bit of water over Gerard’s head, who glared at Frank with a resigned slump in his shoulders. Mikey joined Andy and Frank got soaked through to his underwear. He laughed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Fucking, gotcha,” he said with a smirk. Zacky made his move and ran through the battle-field, unscrewing the water container on his super soaker and dumping the contents over Andy before anyone else could hit him.</p>
<p>“Victory!” he cheered and promptly got shot at by Patrick and Mikey. Frank chuckled and pulled his shirt off. At least he wasn’t hot anymore. Or alone. He grinned as everyone gathered and started taking off their outer layers to let their shirts and shorts dry in the sun. Frank pulled Gerard to his feet and they wandered over to the rest. Zacky excused himself soon when he saw the rest of his band mates walking by and everyone waved him off.</p>
<p>“Fuck, that was amazing,” Pete said as he plopped down next to Mikey. Mikey smirked and tackled him, tickling his sides. Patrick laughed at Pete’s loud complaints and turned to Ray and Andy, who appeared to be recalling the heights of the battle. Frank smiled, but promptly choked when he looked back at Gerard. Gerard was pulling on a hoodie over his soaked shirt. Frank stared at him incredulously.</p>
<p>“The fuck are you wearing a hoodie for, you’re gonna overheat,” Frank pointed out. Mikey sighed and gave Pete some reprieve to stare at his brother. Pete stayed sprawled over the grass, giggling.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, it’ll help dry my shirt before the show,” Gerard responded and avoided Mikey’s Look™. Frank scoffed and grabbed Gerard’s arm, dragging him into the bus. He wasn’t gonna let Gerard get overheated just because he hated his own damn body.</p>
<p>“Don’t be insecure, idiot. None of us have magazine-approved bodies, for fuck’s sake,” Frank muttered as he manhandled Gerard into the bunk area. Once there, he lifted Gerard’s sweater and shirt off, rolling his eyes as Gerard turned red and looked away, covering his chest. He grabbed a shirt from the mess in Gerard’s bunk and sniffed it. It wasn’t clean, but nor was it oozing with Way-stank, so it would have to do. He dropped it onto the bunk above Gerard’s (his own) and thrust a towel to Gerard. Gerard quirked an eyebrow and lifted his nose in a disgusted manner.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, it’s not my cum towel, get over yourself,” Frank replied exhaustedly. Gerard blushed again and then he <i>finally</i> dried himself off. Frank took the time to change out of his own clothes and put on some <i>clean</i> boxers, a <i>clean</i> shirt and pair of shorts. Once both of them were done, Frank didn’t give Gerard the chance to get embarrassed again and simply shoved the shirt into Gerard’s arms. Gerard made a soft surprised noise before pulling the shirt on. He made eye contact and smiled warmly at Frank.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said softly. Frank felt himself getting red in the face, so he distracted himself by putting the towel away.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” he muttered. He grabbed Gerard’s wrist-</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Well, he aimed for Gerard’s wrist, but got his hand instead. It was Fine.</p>
<p>He dragged Gerard back outside where the others were still hanging out in the sun. Frank dropped Gerard’s hand and dropped down next to Ray, nudging him until Ray gave him a noogie. Frank giggled and noticed Gerard sitting down as well, relaxed and comfortable. Despite their cool-down, the show tonight was still going to be a hellish affair, Frank thought. Because it was Too. Fucking. Hot.</p>
<p>Maybe they should take the water guns along with them on stage…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it 👉👈 I would love to hear what you all think!! 🖤🖤🖤</p>
<p>You can also come shout at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ChieanaStrider">twitter</a>, it's really fun, I swear 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>